


露米 ｜ Raw（生食）

by Aprilila



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilila/pseuds/Aprilila
Summary: 标题取自法国电影《Raw》。一个人类世界的Beastars Au。
Relationships: Alfred·F·Jones/Ivan Bragingsky, America/Russia（Hetaila）, 冷战组, 露米
Kudos: 18





	露米 ｜ Raw（生食）

Raw（生食）

伊万·布拉金斯基最近总觉得饥饿。

饥饿——他说不好，这股欲壑难填的焦渴似乎并非来自于生理。他的手中还捧着一株木本植物的嫩枝叶，这是刚刚从专供草食动物的便利店里买来的。店员的介绍热情洋溢：请看看吧！我们的货源保证新鲜，清晨六点的露珠来自于厄里斯福农场。我们不使用任何杀虫剂；我们远离肉类食品的腐臭与肮脏；我们只生产天然作物……

那喇叭的声音像极了盛夏里的蝉鸣，扰得伊万头痛不已。他盯着这株绿色植物，轻轻将锯齿边的嫩叶卷进口中。店员没有撒谎，它的确鲜嫩极了。露珠的清甜在舌尖爆开，伊万甚至品尝得出太阳暖洋洋的味道。这是一家金牌便利店，它在草食动物中的口碑不亚于肉食动物的黑市……

但不对。

伊万皱了皱眉——味道总是不太对。

露珠、嫩叶、根茎，它们被平凹无害的槽牙咀嚼嚼碎，被唾液裹着，平顺地滑进柔软脆弱的喉管，继而落入胃袋，化合物被肠壁抽取吸收，残渣则进入大肠排出体外。伊万上学时的生理课成绩非常优异，他是一个出色的口腔科医师，没有人比他更了解自己的身体了。

所有的步骤都没有出错，一切都按着它应有的程序公然运转，那么到底是哪里不对劲呢？

伊万摘下一片叶子，放进嘴中，决定再尝试一次。

这一次他咀嚼得很慢。他能明确地感知到后槽牙正缓缓碾碎根茎上的纤维。他抬起手，捂住那一边的耳朵。隔绝了窗外的声音后，叶片粉碎的声音忽然变得格外清晰起来。

它在尖叫。它正在被尸解。从鲜嫩的叶尖开始，伊万毫不留情地咬碎它的上半部，舌尖裹住残肢运向更深处的槽牙。它不再散发出清甜的露水的味道，浓浓的、几乎幻觉般的铁锈味儿在口腔中弥漫开来。它被喉部肌肉推着滚落进喉管，天呐，伊万以前从不知道草叶也可以如此的粗糙。它苦涩地剐过内脏，轰然下落，回音久久不散。它变成了一团血腥气味的肉块，沉甸甸地堵在他的胃中。

伊万猛地站了起来，动作太大以至于带倒了椅子。清晨八点四十五分，距离诊所开业还有十五分钟，一切都浸在安宁的沉静中。从走廊路过的年轻护士疑惑地探进了头，“布拉金斯基医师？您的脸色看起来不太好……”

话没能说完，她惊呼了一声，而伊万在这声惊呼中已经迅速冲去了厕所。

他趴在洗漱台上吐了个精光。

水被开到最大，不停歇地流了整整五分钟。伊万用颤抖的双手接起一捧水，细致地漱了漱口，以确保口腔中没有任何一丝肉类的残留气息。继而他又拽下领带，用水铺湿了整张面庞。

私人诊所的礼仪镜擦得一尘不染，若仔细嗅闻，还能闻见淡淡的消毒水味儿。伊万抬起头，目视自己——镜中的男人肤色苍白，肩宽且身材高大。他不微笑时，嘴角与眼尾都会冷漠地低垂下来；他的身上永远裹着淡淡的岩山与霜雪的气息；他出身于西伯利亚高原的某个驯鹿群，银色的发丝同那万年不化的冰面一般，美丽又危险。

胃里已经吐得空空如也，伊万用纸巾擦去额角的水痕，重新打上领带，一丝不苟地走了出去。工位上放了一杯热水，刚刚路过的护士正一一消毒常用的医械器材，见他回来了，才小心翼翼地扯出一个笑容：“布拉金斯基医师……？您还好吗？我接了些热水，对帮助肠胃不适很有效。”

“谢谢，佩琦拉小姐。”

伊万笑了笑，但并未做过多表态，轻轻从她的身侧走过。他仍然饿得厉害，甚至可以说变本加厉了。然而营业时间已经开始，前台开始陆陆续续接待前来问诊的病人。而伊万的预约又格外火爆——且不谈他是这家诊所的专家医师，在遍地专供草食动物的医院里，伊万是为数不多的，愿意接待肉食动物的医生。毕竟愿意将自己的手指放进满布獠牙的口腔里的草食动物少之又少。

而伊万不害怕这些。

肉食动物的口腔大多浑浊肮脏，他们的齿缝分开，往往有无数被忽视的肉条或残渣夹杂其中，即便已经细致地漱过口，但经久弥留下来的血腥气味仍然无法掩盖。

伊万做完了他今天的第一台手术。一个小小的拔牙手术，只需要四十分钟。病人是一头小体型的墨西哥郊狼，他被打了足剂量的麻药，乖顺地躺在病床上，当手术灯刺目地直射而下时，他微微发蓝的瞳孔剧烈地收缩了起来。

这令伊万有点分神。

他记得郊狼与北美灰狼同属犬科近戚，他们的虹膜上多少都透着蓝色的痕迹，手术刀下的这双眼睛已经可以被称作漂亮，但这还远远不够。

伊万见过一双最漂亮的蓝色眼睛，它比顶尖蓝宝石的26个切面还要剔透纯净。就在上周日的夜晚，他还轻轻吻过那双遗落的瑰宝。  
相比之下，眼前的这双眼睛简直暗淡无光。

伊万拿着手术刀的手平稳冷静，他几乎毫无波动地伸进了那张獠牙密布的口腔里，电钻的声音响起，病人瑟缩了一下，双眼恐惧无助地望向别处。而伊万却极快地轻笑了一声，没有任何人察觉到。他的笑容掩在医用口罩下。

——医者仁心。

这句话放在伊万·布拉金斯基的身上是不奏效的。正如他永远不会正面回答，诸如“你为什么要选择冒着风险给肉食动物开刀”这类问题。他没法回答，或者说，没法诚实作答。

他的饥饿日渐加深。

在今天的太阳即将落下时，伊万收到了邀约。短信是在他的手术期内进来的。手机封在塑料套内，在消毒柜上持续震动。他的男友阿尔弗雷德连续发来三条消息。

“今晚有空吗？我订了八点的餐位，在弗吉尼亚街道。”

“亲爱的，你最好抽出时间，我知道你不会有加班，我们整整一周没见面了。”

“希望你记得今天的日子。”

当然。伊万当然记得今天的日子。今天是他们恋爱五周年的纪念日，他浪漫的美国爱人甚至将这个日子看得比自己的生日还要重要。

伊万笑笑，对于阿尔弗雷德惯常的虚张声势不置可否。他坐在自己的办公桌前，一边算着时间，一边慢条斯理地摘下胶质手套。

他的恋人，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯正就业于华盛顿最富盛名的金融街。截止于今天，他也不过入行短短三年，却早早坐上了高层管理的位置。在那座凝结了无数精英梦想的金融大厦，阿尔弗雷德拥有在第128层的落地窗前，一边读报一边悠闲地喝下午茶的权利。  
琼斯天赋异禀。他是个天才。

人人都这么说。

当然，以成绩与样貌在校友中闻名的阿尔弗雷德，私下里其实是个生活白痴，这点确实只有伊万知道了。

诊所六点准时下班。早上护士倒来的那杯热水完整地置于桌角，伊万甚至没有动过一口，滚烫的水早已冰凉，在离开前，他还不忘了将水倒掉。

时间绰绰有余，伊万决定先回一趟家。午休时他订了一份全素的沙拉套餐，石蕊与木本植物被裹在沙拉酱里，高热量的甜腻味儿掩盖了叶子的苦涩，伊万勉强吃得下去。但仅仅一份沙拉没法饱腹。他的冰箱里还有一些别的豆类食品，然后再捎上几件阿尔弗雷德落在他家的衣服。

夜晚的华盛顿街道终于开始拥堵，人流与车辆纷纷涌上街头。伊万被堵在红路灯前，阿尔弗雷德几乎与他同一时间出发，眼下也动弹不得。等待之余他发来了语音通话请求。

“嗨，亲爱的”，伊万接通蓝牙后，美国人活力四射的声音传了出来，“我也许会比你早一点到餐厅。有个惊喜是为你准备的，我快等不及了。”

伊万笑了笑，“你知道我不喜欢大张旗鼓。”

“放心啦。只是我们之间的一点小惊喜……啊，绿灯了，不说了，餐厅见！”

电话挂断，随之车流也开始缓缓移动。伊万拉起手刹，驶过这条繁华的路口后，路况便显而易见地好转起来。在堪堪八点钟时，他有惊无险地抵达了餐厅。

阿尔弗雷德在订位上花了大价钱。餐厅坐落于酒吧街之中，伊万一路跟随侍者的引导，穿过正中间的水幕与一支小型的乐队，从二楼上去后，视野一下开阔起来。露天餐桌由烛火远远分隔开，而阿尔弗雷德正坐在最尽头，远处的地标灯塔在他的身后熠熠发光，将他纯净的蓝瞳印得光彩夺目。

“伊万！”

年轻的美国人轻快地挥了挥手。伊万开始庆幸自己换了套还算正式的西装。

餐点遵循法国的礼仪，一道未尽前绝不会贸然献上下一道。席间有侍者前来为夜风里的熏香蜡烛点火。侍者显而易见是一只瘦弱的草食动物，也许有可能是兔子之类的。伊万闻得见她身上的气味。她总是从同类的这一侧贴近，甚至不敢抬起眼，望向近在咫尺的、餐桌另一端的肉食动物。

伊万难免有些分心地想道，草食动物与肉食动物的爱情，即便摆放在当今的社会，也决不普通。

草食永远是惧怕肉食的。刻在基因里的食物链地位深刻得几乎无法更改。伊万也曾怀疑过自己的血统：他是否来自于纯种鹿科？  
他高大，身体强壮，在学校时，许多大型肉食动物都不是他的对手。他的悬蹄发达，长角坚硬且锋锐，可以轻易挑断美洲狮的喉管。他似乎完全不惧怕肉食，与之相反的，倒是相当多的肉食动物忌惮于他。

与阿尔弗雷德的相遇纯属意外。

大学的辩论赛向来是肉食的战场。那一次由于三辩突发意外，当天无法到场，他被拉去做临时补位，那天的辩题他至今仍记得很清晰，关于“是否应当解放肉食动物的合法进食权益”。场上两队中，除他以外俱是站于食物链顶上的尖端肉食，伊万不出一语，冷眼看着他们为这场虚假可笑的辩题争得你死我活，直到对方的一辩出声，在一大片猛兽的咆哮之中，这轻快明朗的声音瞬间吸引了他的注意力。

那是伊万第一次感受到饥饿。

对方的金发浸在极盛的阳光中，像极了他最喜爱的向日葵。伊万没由来的感受到了扑面而来的炙热温度。年轻的金发男人站得笔挺，釉白的鼻梁上架了一副碍事的平光眼镜，将那双美轮美奂的蓝色瞳孔平白蒙上了一层雾。

伊万微微眯起眼，定睛望去，对方手边正摆着姓名架，烫金流畅的英文花体龙飞凤舞，刻着一个标准的美国名字：

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯

当然，伊万很快就回过神来，在美国人几乎胜券在握地微笑时，他站了起来，用不疾不徐的语气条理清晰地逐条反驳了对方的论点。  
他发完言后，瞥见美国人已经气白了脸。

如今，这久违的饥饿的感觉又回来了。

在烛光里，他静静凝视着他的爱人。阿尔弗雷德的容貌几乎没什么改变，他似乎拥有永恒的19岁，年轻得叫人嫉妒发疯。他们的双脚在餐桌下的幕布里相遇，像一对偷情的恋人，无时无刻不渴望着肌肤相贴。

最后一道是餐后甜品。侍者换成了男人，楼下的提琴声陡然悠扬了起来，淋上金色糖霜的蒙布朗在阿尔弗雷德的授意下被端到了他的面前。甜品瞧起来毫无异常，而餐桌对面的阿尔弗雷德却笑得格外狡黠，伊万扬了扬眉，立马明白了对方所谓的惊喜。

他用叉子与刀轻轻划开蛋糕，甜美的气味飘香四溢，引得阿尔弗雷德不自觉吞了口口水。第一刀顺利无阻，伊万缓缓抬起第二刀，手腕稳得像在进行一场临床手术。阿尔弗雷德向来喜爱玩这些小把戏。去年是一枚车钥匙，前年则是一支已经绝版了的古董黄铜燃油打火机……

那么今年应该是——

叮一声，刀尖碰到了一个小小的圆环状金属。

是一枚戒指。

一枚素圈男戒，铂金的外圈上刻着繁复精美的玫瑰图案，伊万用纸将它擦干净，抬起头便看见他的爱人正微笑，蓝色眼睛里星光闪耀。

“阿尔弗”，伊万轻轻开口，夜风将他柔软的声音送到对面。他微微倾过身，喷出的气息温热缱绻，“我好想现在就操哭你。”

他们最终没能坚持回伊万的家。阿尔弗雷德的公寓显然离餐厅更近。伊万的性器在裤裆里硬了整整一路，在对方踢掉鞋子甩上门的一瞬间，他就扑了过去。

他的情人湿得厉害，阿尔弗雷德在他的怀里软得像一滩烂泥，动情地喘息。伊万终于得偿所愿地摘下那副讨厌的平光眼镜，它使这双蓝宝石蒙尘。

他们一路跌跌撞撞地滚进卧室，衣服裤子洒了一地。伊万以两根手指轻松地进入情人松软高热的后穴，他们上了整整五年床，伊万在情事中的掌控向来像个说一不二的暴君。

阿尔弗雷德没几下就轻易缴了械，他在情事中总容易失控，大且蓬松的耳朵尾巴噗地现出，伊万乐于见到他摇尾乞怜的模样。

“阿尔弗……”

他箍住情人的腰，强硬地将对方翻身跪下。北美灰狼的毛发粗短而坚硬，手感远远不如那头金色的短发。但伊万钟情于此，他用手指将高热的后穴捅得一塌糊涂，肠液黏黏糊糊地顺着腿根下淌，很快洇湿了一小摊床单。

阿尔弗雷德的腰身软得几乎跪不住，他放纵自己呻吟，间或夹杂几声抽泣。这没什么好羞耻的。而相比这个，不能控制的、摇晃个不停的尾巴才令他感到难堪。

“操”，他挣扎着骂了一句，“伊万，别他妈磨蹭了。”

高原上的冰霜气息从身后压迫而来，来自西伯利亚的俄罗斯人绵长地叹了口气，雄厚的性器随着他的动作扎扎实实地契进了身体里。一只手攥住了他的耳根，阿尔弗雷德被迫扬起头，暴露出脆弱柔软的脖颈。而对方却意不在此，正用舌头轻舔他敏感的耳尖。  
“阿尔弗，亲爱的，我的小狗”，俄罗斯人低低地笑道，两人相贴的肌肤一阵颤动。

“别叫我小狗……啊！”

阿尔弗雷德的话没能说完，伊万已经将他的头用力压进了床单中。身体里的性器陡然大开大合起来，用力之深让他怀疑伊万想将囊袋也一并塞进去。

很快不再有人说话，屋内只剩下潮湿淫靡的水声。

忽然之间，饥饿的感觉卷土重来。伊万微微一滞。

这不应该。这不合常理……他几乎心慌地想道。他饥肠辘辘，肠道变成轰鸣作响的钢筋齿轮，像一台永不停歇的粉碎机。他低下头，看见深红色的性器正深埋在情人的身体里。阿尔弗雷德几乎釉白的脊背上，深深浅浅地布满了紫红色的吻痕、齿痕与掐痕。形状可怖。

这条后颈……他近乎迷恋地伸出手去，俯下身，将鼻尖深深埋入金色发丝中。阳光的气息，热烈的、自由的、爱欲的气息。他用力操进情人的身体里。还不够。他的肠胃饿得轰鸣作响。还不够。伊万·布拉金斯基……还不够。

欲壑难填。欲壑难填！

他浑身颤抖起来。饥饿迫使他鬼迷心窍地张开嘴，在焦渴的、狂躁的欲望中，他露出不存在的獠牙，对着情人的后颈凶狠地咬了下去。

血的气味缓缓溢出。

阿尔弗雷德尖叫着高潮了，在医学理论上，伊万明白疼痛能够刺激快感。他冷静地直起身，疲软后的性器裹着体液滑出。他的情人闭着眼，面目潮红地侧倒在一旁，白色的精液沿着他结实的大腿缓缓流出体外。

空气中仍有血的味道。

伊万舔了舔牙齿，舌尖在齿贝间卷走一些残留的血液。这是他情人的血液。

草食动物的消化系统本不该允许任何生肉与血的通过。很多年前，伊万曾误入过黑市，那里是地狱，入目所及处皆是同类的残骸与断肢。他也见过卖活人小孩的店家，而鲜嫩的鹿肉正是供不应求的上好货源。他从头走到尾，灵魂箍在躯壳里尖叫，大脑在放肆呕吐，那里的血腥味令他终身难忘。

他原以为自己痛恨血，痛恨生肉，痛恨残杀同类的肉食动物。父母、书本、社会，他们都以同一种口吻强硬地教导他。但从没人告诉他……肉食动物的血液竟如此美妙。

他用舌尖卷住牙齿，前三颗槽牙已经品尝过肉的滋味，血液早已融入喉管、流进肠胃中，像一滴水汇入川流，伊万本以为他会平息，会止渴。但那不管用——当他的情人翻过身，血液顺着脖颈蓄落在锁骨里时，他听见自己的灵魂正在身躯里哀嚎。他无法移开自己焦渴的目光。他确信，没有任何一种草食动物会露出如此渴望食欲的目光。

“伊万”，阿尔弗雷德枕着自己的胳膊，盯着他，语气里有担忧的成分，“你怎么了？”

“我没事”，他立马摇了摇头，又在见到对方皱起的眉头时，迅速改了口，“……白天有一个病人很难缠，我在想他的事，抱歉。”

阿尔弗雷德却来了兴致，不顾后颈的伤口，一跃而起，“怎么了？说来听听。”

伊万叹了口气，抽出床头柜，那里面都是些他买来以备不时之需的药品与绷带。

“阿尔弗”，他拍了拍自己的腿，以稍带命令的口吻说道，“躺下，我给你止血。”

性事过后的情人撇了撇嘴，懒倦地躺倒在他的大腿上，露出脆弱的后颈，乖顺地让伊万为他处理。

“今天下午有一个病人……他是杂食动物，理论上来说，他完全可以通过草木与果实饱腹，从而彻底抛弃肉类饮食结构。”

阿尔弗雷德转过头，望着他眨了眨眼，“但？”

“——但，他太饿了”，伊万说，“饥饿像猛兽一样追赶着他，嫩叶与果实已经不能满足他了。他预感到自己倘若再拒绝生肉，就会被那追赶个不停的猛兽吃掉。所以他去了黑市，在那里购买了一只新鲜的、刚刚死去的雌性兔子。”

阿尔弗雷德在他的腿上微微一颤。

后颈的伤口已经处理好，不大，只破了些皮，草食的槽牙并不能造成可怖的伤害。他轻轻抚摸情人垂落的发丝，漫不经心地撬开对方的牙关。他的拇指压在这片湿润柔软的下唇上，而阿尔弗雷德并不排斥，只是疑惑地望了望他。

阿尔弗雷德是一个优秀的情人。在与草食鹿科的伊万·布拉金斯基恋爱后，他主动磨平了自己尖锐的后牙，只留下前面的几颗以自证身份。磨牙手术由伊万亲自操刀，虽然已经过去了五年时间，但伊万仍能清晰地记起那一天，当象征着肉食动物的獠牙在自己的手中一点一点消失时，那是怎样的一种奇异错觉。颤栗占据了他的大脑，就像吸食毒品，极乐又短暂。那之后，伊万再也戒不掉这种深深占据了大脑皮层的快感。

“亲爱的”，他嗓音轻柔地呼唤，“你吃过肉吗？”

“啊，当然。”

一生没有吃过肉的肉食动物是悲哀的。

阿尔弗雷德陷入回忆里：“我从前吃过……在很小的时候，肉从哪里来的，我不知道。兄弟姐妹们都饿急了，饥饿像一把火，在我们的腑脏里灼灼燃烧。我分到了一块腿，可能是野兔吧……它没有经过精美的烹制，也没有任何佐料。它只是被简单地白水煮过，但那味道我至今仍然忘不了。那样奇异美妙的香味，不同于任何一种肉类替代品……”

这是一双多么漂亮的眼睛。伊万凝视着情人，静静想道。他多天真啊，世界上多少人与他一样，保持着愚蠢的刻板印象，以认为肉食只能吃肉，而草食只能吃草？

他的腑脏灼灼地燃烧了起来。一直以来对他穷追不舍的猛兽终于赶了上来。他不用转过身，便已能听见它腥臭的哈气声，唾液滴落在他的肩头，腐灼了一大块肌肤。伊万不得不转过身，在深渊一般的黑暗里，那猛兽的形貌终于逐渐清晰。

阿尔弗雷德终于缓缓睡去。他累极了，最近美股的跳幅不比过山车轻松，一天之中起码有两个银行家因为心脏猝停而被送进重症监护。

他睡着的容颜像个孩子，岁月优待于他，从未在他的眉间留下时间的痕迹。他的胸口微微起伏，嘴巴张着，露出唇后小小的尖牙。伊万抚摸他的脸颊，俯下身，脊背丰满地躬起，像一张被拉满弦的弓。他轻轻亲吻情人湿润的双唇，迷恋与爱欲在他紫色的双眼中愈发透亮。

“阿尔弗，我好饿啊”，他放松下来，露出委屈的神情，喃喃自语道，“我好想吃掉你……”

fin.


End file.
